


Hershey's Kisses

by babypandatao



Series: Verkwan's Kisses [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And Jisoo is just a cameo i think, Fluff, M/M, This is my first time so pls be kind, iDK tho, verkwan, verkwan is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon meets a cute guy when he goes out to buy his monthly supply of hershey's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting a story hahaha. It's Verkwan because they're my number one ship in Svt after Jeongcheol;;) And pls forgive me for grammatical errors bcs english isn't my native language. Constructive critism is very much welcomed. So, enjoy!

**'** Excuse me, can you please move out of the way?' A stranger's voice snapped him out of his trance. He blinked once when his eyes landed on a boy, maybe the same age as him carrying a trolly full of snacks, instant noodles, variant kinds of drinks, and some kind of make up products.

He blinked once again when the boy rolled his eyes at his silence, muttering something that sounded like 'Handsome, but not speaking Korean. Great.'  Vernon slightly tilts his head to the side. Sometimes he forgot that his face isn't Korean.

**_'Umm, uh, you......you not understand me?'_** The boy said in a broken English accent and Vernon found himself smiling a little bit. This boy is cute, he concluded when he finally focused to the boy's face. Black round eyes, long lashes, a very cute button nose, chubby cheeks, and thin pinkish lips. His face is oval, although his cheeks are full.

**_'I'm sorry, I didn't catch you. What did you say?'_** Vernon asked in English just to see the boy's frustrated face once again. And there it is, Vernon laughed in his mind. His cute way when he scrunched up his nose, and his lower lip jutted out a little. He heard something like 'Should've go in with Jisoo hyung.' and 'God help me with this handsome foreigner.' The boy bites his lips and knits his eyebrows together, seems like he's thinking about what to say and Vernon feels bad for lying to this boy.

**_'You move?'_** The boy said with a gesture of his hand and Vernon feign an innocent 'Ohh....' before moving out of the way. The guy nods at him excitedly and gives him a bright smile, eyes turning into crescents, his lips curling upwards, resulting to his chubby cheeks forming twin cute buns and Vernon choked on his own spit.

 

 

Vernon felt like a cupid had just shot his heart. Good lord this guy is cute.

 

 

**_'So, you're here for grocery shopping?'_** Vernon slapped himself internally after he said that. Of course the guy is here for grocery shopping! Idiot. He cursed himself.

The cute stranger looks up from his previous position inspecting the white chocolate and the dark chocolate with an apologetic smile. ** _'Sorry, I'm no English.'_** And he ended it with a cringe, probably embarassed because of his English. Pink color dusted his chubby cheeks and Vernon restrained himself from pinching those cheeks.

**_'Oh, you don't speak English?'_ ** At this the cute boy nods fervently and Vernon pretends to think of a way for them to talk. For a few seconds it was silent until the boy's face brightened up and he motion Vernon to stay in place before he dashed out of the store, leaving his trolly behind. Vernon blinked a few times, shaking his head and he grabs ten packs of Hershey's kisses, putting it down on his own basket.

 

–

 

Three minutes later the cute boy came back, dragging another boy and Vernon's heart sinks slightly because what if that boy is the cute boy's boyfriend?

 

'He's there, Jisoo hyung, come on!' The cute boy said a little bit too loud and the other boy dipped his head in apology to the other customers who threw a rather annoyed glare. 'calm down, Seungkwannie. Lower your voice a little, they're looking at us.' Other boy said with a gentle smile and Vernon feels a little bit alarmed.

'Um, hello!' The cute boy adressed him and Vernon waves at them. 'You tell him, hyung.' the cute boy said shyly to the other boy and Vernon struggles to keep his smile.

 

**_'Okay, hello man. My friend here kind of admire you and he wanted to talk to you but he can't speak English so he drags me here.'_** Vernon internally let out a relieved sigh.

**_'Oh, really? Anyways, thank you for coming with him? Hahaha.'_** Vernon said sincerely. (not really, because even without this hyung Vernon still understand the cute boy but yes too, because it shows just how much the boy wanted to talk to him)

' ** _No problem. He said he wanted to know your name? And your age. And, oh, my name is Jisoo but you can call me Joshua. His name is Seungkwan.'_** Joshua said with his gentle smile and Vernon immediately repeated the cute boy's name in his mind. **_'Oh, nice to meet you Joshua! My name is Hansol, but just call me Vernon. And i'm nineteen this year. I think i'm at the same age with Seungkwan?'_** Seungkwan tugs at Joshua's sleeves when he heard his name and Joshua repeated what Vernon had just said in Korean. Immediately, Seungkwan's face brightened up again, smiling widely at him and he said meekly,, **_'Hello, Vernon. Nice to meet you?'_** And Vernon can't help but laugh a little.

**_'Your friend is cute, Joshua. Oh, and Seungkwan called you hyung so you're older than me right?'_** Joshua raised his eyebrows. Well, looks like Seungkwan's feelings isn't onesided. 

**_"Yeah. And good to know you find Seungkwan cute. Because I think he got a crush on you.'_** Joshua laughs after his words made a noticeable impact on Vernon's face. A little bit flustered, Vernon scratched the back of his head, opening his mouth to say well that's a good thing or something that has the same line when his phone started to ring.

 

**_'Um, one second.'_** Vernon excused himself when he saw the name of the caller.

 

**_'Yes, mom? Uh, yeah I'm stil at the store. You want me to buy what? Uh huh. Okay. Yes, mom. Okay. Yes i'll immediately go home. Sure. Love you, mom.'_** With a sigh Vernon came back to where Joshua and Seungkwan are standing, and he heard them arguing about something that sounds like 'Why did you tell him that i've got a crush on him?!' and 'Because if I didn't, you won't be able to do something about it!'   but they immediately shut up when they sees Vernon coming.

**_'uh, yeah that was my mom. It's my cue to go. Sorry. Nice to meet you guys! And oh, Joshua.'_ ** Vernon signals Joshua to come closer and after he's sure that Seungkwan can't hear them he leaned in. **_'_** By the way, i'm not fully american and my dad's korean, and i've been living in Korea since I was five, so yeah I pretty much understand what you both were saying the whole time. Sorry.' Joshua gapes at him and Vernon laughs.

**_'See you later guys! And goodbye. I would like to meet you again, Seungkwan. And Josh, tell Seungkwan i'm grateful that he thinks i'm handsome! He's pretty and cute too.'_** With a wink directed at Seungkwan, he goes to the cashier, paying for his ten packs of hershey's kisses and he goes home immediately, totally forgetting about his mother's request to buy pepper and salt.

 

(that night he eats a bland chicken soup and a tasteless fried chicken, earning him a pretty hard scolding from his mother because of how much time he makes his mother wait for him to return home and forgetting the pepper and salt.

 

–

 

'What did he say, hyung?' Seungkwan's hopeful eyes shines more than usual and Jisoo laughs. 'He said, nice to meet us and he would like to see us again.' Jisoo chimes and he smiles when Seungkwan looks a little dissapointed. 'That's it? Nothing else?' He asked. 'yep.' Jisoo said with a pop. 'Aw, no fun!' Seungkwan whines dejectedly and he slumped his upper body on Jisoo's shoulder.

'Wait, I forgot. At the last minute he said he's korean and he understood what you said about how handsome he is.' Jisoo said with a mischiveous smile when Seungkwan's jaw dropped.

 

'I—'

 

'WHAT?!'

 

Jisoo bows his head in apology when a few people glares at them. 'What? That bastard understands Korean?!' Seungkwan said almost furiously at the relevation and Jisoo chuckles. 'Yes, Seungkwannie. He said he's half korean, been living here since he's five and from what I heard he's speaking very fluently.' He watches as Seungkwan's cheeks bloomed in red, amusedly patting his dongsaeng's back. 'And he said thank you for thinking that he's handsome. Now, now. Do not sulk, my cute dongsaeng. Here's the best part. He said you're pretty and cute too. So I think he likes you back.' With a wink he drags the trolly to the cashier, leaving Seungkwan frozen on the spot.

'ah- wait for me hyung!' Seungkwan pouted as he catches up with Jisoo. 'I can't believe he lied to me! Hyuuuunnggg, don't laugh! This is embarassing!' He whines, punching Jisoo on the upper arm and Jisoo toned down his laughter. 'Maybe you should really learn English, Kwannie. So when next time you encountered a 'very handsome foreigner who does not speaks Korean and you wanted to know him better'' Jisoo imitated the tone Seungkwan was using when he dragged Jisoo to the store 'You won't do something that embarassed yourself in front of your......object of interest.' He finished with a gentle smile.

Seungkwan pouts again as he piled the stuffs he's buying on the cashier, pushing the tought of how much all of those stuffs price to the back of his mind. 'He didn't budge when I told him to move from the way! And his face is not Korean too, you know that. Not my fault! Why did he lie? Ugh stupid handsome Vernon.' Seungkwan said exasparatedly as he slammed down the cereal to the poor cashier boy who almost looked terrified.

'Maybe he thinks you're cute and he wanted to talk to you longer, although with the method of lying to you. Or! Maybe he was shot by a cupid and he froze because there's flowery image around you Kwannie.' Jisoo said half-teasingly but half dreamily and Seungkwan stared at him, unamused and clearly judging him. This face of Seungkwan said somethimg like 'You're reading too much fanfics hyung.' and something like 'lame, hyung. Laammeeeee.'

Jisoo raised his hands in surrender before putting down the last thing from the trolly to the cashier. After paying with Jisoo's money, courtesy of Seungkwan's (fake) guilty face who said he left his wallet at the car, and promised to return it later they heads out from the store to Jisoo's car. 'Oh,only if I asked for his number. He's gone so fast I can't-'

 

 

 

And Jisoo patiently listened to Seungkwan's whine and regret all the way to their apartment.


End file.
